


My hair

by PotatoCake



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Boys Being Boys, Jealousy, M/M, Texting, Tiny bit possesive, while in the same room, zarry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-27
Updated: 2012-11-27
Packaged: 2017-11-19 16:42:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/575404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PotatoCake/pseuds/PotatoCake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Zayn texting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My hair

**Author's Note:**

> First time posting a fic here, so I'm really excited! It was a promt I got on tumblr a little while ago. Enjoy!

Zayn looked at where Harry and Louis were curled up together on the big, leather couch. He couldn’t help but feel jealous. He did trust his curly haired boyfriend, he really did! But sometimes all the Larry Stylinson got too much.

He growled low in his throat when Harry snuggled closer to Louis and Louis started to play with Harry’s curls. Why couldn’t Zayn and Harry be like that? Why did they have to hide and keep their relationship a secret when Harry and Louis were snuggling like they were fucking dating.

 

“Zayn, you okay there mate?” Zayn heard Liam say a bit concerned. Liam must have heard him. He smiled at his best friend and laid his head on Liam’s lap. 

 

“Yeah, just a tad tired.” He mumbled and closed his eyes. He could feel Liam play with his hair, but he was starting get sleepy and it was soothing. Normally he would have smacked the hand away because nobody but Harry and his stylists were allowed to touch his hair. But right now he couldn’t find the strength to care. And it made him feel a little better anyway.

 

Harry looked up from Louis’ chest when he heard Liam’s concerned voice. What was wrong with Zayn? When he looked at the black two-seats couch, he felt a pang of jealousy. Zayn had his head on Liam’s lap and had his closed eyes. And the worst part was Liam was playing running his fingers through Zayns hair while Zayn was smiling one of his rare soft smiles. Liam was running his fingers through his boyfriend’s hair! Zayn never lets anyone touch or even come close to his hair unless it’s one of the stylists or Harry. So why the hell was he letting Liam play with his hair?

 

Harry stood up and went to the kitchen where his phone was. When he walked in to the living room again he saw that Zayn still had his eyes closed and that smile was still on his face. That made Harry feel more like shit.

 

He sat down in one of the loveseats and started writing a text to Zayn. Seconds later he saw Zayn open his eyes and pick up his phone from his pocket.

 

Zayn smiled as he saw the text was from Harry. But the smile soon transformed in to a frown as he read it.

 

-Glad you’re having fun. I thought I was the only one allowed to play with your hair, but guess I was wrong, eh? xxx

 

Zayn looked up at his boyfriend to see if this was all a joke. But when his brown eyes met fierce green he saw that there was no amusement in those green orbs. Harry had to be kidding with him surely. Harry was angry at him? Really?

 

Zayn sat up in a sitting position as he felt himself loose his cool. Harry had no fucking right to be mad at him! He’s the one that’s snuggling with Louis like there was no tomorrow! He took one last look at Harry before starting to reply.

 

-Yeah well, you see my boyfriend was busy acting like he was in a relationship with his best friend. So I tried not to ruin their perfect –almost- couple like moment. And don’t start with the whole ‘he’s touching your hair’ because just a few moments ago Louis was threading his fingers through your curls. xxxx 

 

Zayn clicked ‘send’ and lookes at Harry. Seconds after Harry’s phone vibrated. He looked down at his phone and read the text.

 

At first Harry had a confused face expression, before he too frowned. Zayn was jealous of Louis and him? Why? Zayn knew they were just good friends, nothing more. So why was he staring at him as if he was challenging him to come up with a good comeback.

 

-What do you mean? You know Louis and I are always like this! It’s not like I love him or something!

 

He clicked ‘send’ and waited.

Zayn didn’t even let his phone vibrate before he opened the text. That was Harry’s response. Really? He looked up at the curly haired boy. He was frowning. But his eyes got a shade darker when Zayn felt Liam put his arm around his shoulder.

 

“Who’re you texting, Zaynie? Is it a girl? Has little Zaynie got a little girlfriiiiiend?” Liam said while trying to imitate a 5 year old. Zayn saw Liam’s smirk and had to hold himself back before he did something he would regret.

So he smacked the back of Liam’s head and muttered a quick “Shut up…” before looking down at his phone again. He didn’t dare look at Harry, and he knew it would look suspicious if he looked up at Harry to much. So he looked down and was about to start replying before a *beep* showed that he received a new text. He stole a glance at Harry before reading the new text.

 

\- really zayn? you have no right to be jealous of louis and I when you’re as bad as us with your precious liam!

 

Zayn pursed his lips together and started typing furiously on his BlackBerry.

 

-at least I don’t go around and kiss him on the cheek at least once a day!

 

So this is how it was going to be, Harry though. He gave Zayn a cold glare before replying.

 

-but you know there is nothing between me and louis! Why won’t you trust me…?

 

-just like you trust me with liam?

-yes, I mean no .. zayn! It’s just, you never let anyone touch your hair … so why did you let liam? and why were you smiling one of your most beautiful smiles? do you know how much it hurts when that smile isn’t on your face because of me? and how much it hurts when liam does something only I could do? Harry could feel that his fingers were starting to hurt.

 

Zayn looked up and winced when he saw the hurt and the betrayed look on Harry’s face. He was about to say sorry but stopped when Louis put he’s arms around Harry and hugged him.

 

“You okay, Hazza? You seem kinda down.” Louis was starting to get concerned about his curly haired friend. He didn’t like the look on his face and it made him hurt to see his best friend like this.

 

*Beeep* Hary ignored Louis and unlocked his phone. He went straight to his inbox.

-how do you think I feel when my boyfriend is cuddling with someone that’s not me? And on top of that, every fucking day! don’t you think that maybe I want to be the one to run my fingers through your hair and play with your curls? that I could kiss you whenever I want to? to show to the whole fucking world that Harry Styles is mine, and only mine? you have no idea how much it hurts to see your boyfriend do all those things with one of your best friends! I love you to much to ignore all that.

 

Harry felt as his heart was going 100km/h. Zayn told him he loved him. Loved. They hadn’t even said it in person. And on top of it all, Zayn had said it first!

Harry couldn’t help himself. He threw his phone in one of the other love-seats and jumped at Zayn. He crashed their lips together. One of his hand found their way to Zayns hair while the other went to his neck to deepen the kiss. He put as much emotion and passion in that kiss as he could. And he couldn’t help but grin as he felt Zayn kiss him as passionately and with the same force back.

 

“I’m really, really, really, really sorry! This one of the most stupid fights I’ve ever been part of and I’m really really sorry. And, Zayn, I fucking love you too!” Harry breathed against Zayn’s lips.

 

Zayn couldn’t help his own grin as he heard those 3 words. The words he had been dying to hear. He pecked his boyfriend on the lips before replying, “Love you, babe.”

 

And all Liam and Louis could do was stare and imitate fish with their mouths hanging open.  
“What the fuck just happened?” Louis and Liam said in unison as they watched two of their best mates have a hot make out session on the couch.


End file.
